The Shinobi of Fiore
by Reesie-cup4545
Summary: At the final battle of the Fourth great war, Naruto, to escape a jutsu, makes a mistake and ends up in Fiore. Rated T for now may change to M later.
1. Proogue

It was a dark and cloudy day filled with death and destruction. The war had caused it. The war had caused a lot of things to happen. Terrible things. When the war started the Elemental Army had a strong start. They had one battle after battle and for a while it seemed like they were going to win. They had the numbers and the skill. They had the leadership and the strategies to win. They had two fully capable Jinchuuriki, the two strongest, the Hachibi and the Kyubi. That was nearly a year ago.

After almost four months of fighting Madara had been able to get to the secret training ground that Naruto and Kirabi were at. Naruto managed to get away, but only just. That day the Elemental Army had lost the Hachibi. The Raikage was of course furious that his brother had been taken, again. It was also a great loss in morale for the whole Army, especially to those who were from Kumo and most specifically Team Kirabi.

Two months later, in the biggest battle since the start of the war, Madara launched an attack on the main camp with the bodies of the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi to Hachibi. Throughout the long battle that lasted nearly a week, the Elemental Army had lost a good portion of their forces while they did take out several of the former Jinchuuriki. Nii Yugito had been taken out by Team Kirabi, the Hachibi and the Raikage took each other out, Mei Terumi took out Yonbi and assisted Oonki in taking out the Gobi, though due to age and his injuries the Tsuchikage died soon after, and Tsunade along with Gai and Kakashi died taking out the Nanabi. The final words of the Hokage were:

"I may be dying but, when one generation dies another, stronger one, will replace it. You cannot let this loss affect you so. You must persevere and crush the Army of the dead and the Zetsu's. Naruto, you are the HOKAGE! LEAD YOUR COMRADES WELL!"

With that the blonde busty Hokage died in the hands of said person. Naruto, though racked with pain and grief, he took his new position in stride. He quickly showed that he was not just an idiot, but was quite the strategist. He led groups into completely impossible odds and brought them out with little loss. He had brought a new ray of hope to everyone. Thoughout his time as the new Hokage he had earned several nicknames because of the battles he fought. He was called many things though the most common was Chi-fū no Kitsune(Bloody Wind Fox). For a while it looked like they would win.

Though that soon ended. After nearly a year of fighting, and countless losses, the Elemental Army had all but been destroyed. The land had been turned into a wasteland, the people were mostly gone, the largest groups had fled the countries to Snow country and across the ocean, as they were the only ones not affected by the terrible war. The Konoha 11 had decided to end this, and if they couldn't they would go down fighting.

Now we find ourselves at a very familiar place. On both sides were two giant statues and a river flowing between them. On the left was a statue of Madara Uchiha, one of the founders of Konoha and former leader of the Uchiha Clan, with his hand in the rat seal. On the right was a statue of Hashirama Senju, the second founder of Konoha, former leader of the Senju Clan, and the Shodaime Hokage.

Atop the statue of Madara stood the very man himself. He had on a navy blue shirt that was torn to shreds, blue pants, that weren't doing much better than his shirt, his mask had been completely destroyed in the last seven hours of battle with his current opponent. His fan had long ago been broken. He had cuts all over his body, there were bruises too, and he was breathing rather hard. His opponent wasn't much better.

On the statue of the Shodaime stood a very tired, but familiar, blond with three whisker marks on each cheek. He stood bent over with his hands on his knees breathing hard, just like Madara. When he was named Hokage he had changed his wardrobe to match his position. He now wore a crimson red shirt, black cargo pants with plenty of room for scrolls and weapons, black sandals, and a orange cloak with the kanji for Rokudaime Hokage and Chi-fū no Kitsune, though none of that could be read as, just like Madara, his clothes were in shreds. He didn't have a shirt at all, his cloak had been lost hours ago and his pants had basically been turned into shorts. He stood up to a full height of 5'11" and put his left hand over a seal on the inside of his right wrist. A small poof and out came a very familiar three pronged kunai. Madara saw this and, with as much strength as he could, began laughing at Naruto.

"What's…so funny?" Naruto huffed.

"It's just that… we both know…you only have …a Fuuton affinity…and to use that Jutsu…you need a Raiton affinity. Something you …don't have." Madara said though his own exhaustion and laughter.

"Yea I've got a Fuuton…affinity, but who said it was…my only one."Naruto smirked. "We both know…that we don't have…all that much chakra left. Now let's end this. I'll make you pay for what you did to Sakura-chan." Yes it was a sad fact but only two hours into the fight Madara had pulled a dirty trick and used a Kawarimi with Sakura when Naruto threw a Rasenshurriken at him. That made him the sole survivor of Team 7, with Sasuke having died when Juugo had lost complete control just a month prior and attacked him.

"I believe… it was you…who killed her. But yes let us finish this. With this I will create the perfect world."

Naruto threw the Hiraishin kunai, disappearing in a flash of yellow, and reappeared behind Madara with a kunai already in motion to stab the crazy Uchiha though the heart. He was stopped however when said Uchiha phased from existence and appeared a few feet away from Naruto preparing to hit the blond in the head. Naruto ducked and did a sweep kick and knocked the Uchiha over and followed up with a right hook sending the old man into the side of the cliff. Madara back flipped and landed on his feet, creating a small crater, and then launched himself at Naruto again, performing a few hand seals and fired Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu. Naruto barely dodged the fire dragon with only minor burns on his left calf.

"_Damn, that used a lot more chakra than I thought. I'm gonna have to end this now, but the only way would be to use a Kamui big enough to take out that entire cliff, but if I do that I won't survive the chakra exhaustion. Damn that Namikaze! My plans were first ruined by his father and now him. Damn them both! I have no choice but to use it. Damnit."_ Madara thought as he activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharringan.

"I may die using this Jutsu Namikaze, but at least I'll take you with me KAMUI!" Madara shouted.

Naruto started to panic. He remembered Kakashi-sensei using this Jutsu on Deidara, the results weren't pretty. He quickly searched for a way to escape this as he felt his left arm being turned and twisted while being sucked into a black hole like thing. He spotted his Hiraishin Kunai near the feet of the Shodai's statue and thought that one space/time Jutsu could cancel another out. So with his remaining chakra he used the Hiraishin. The results were catastrophic.

The entire valley suddenly erupted in an explosion. Debris and bodies were flung all around. Dust clouded the scene and nothing could be seen. A few minutes passed and the dust settled. What was left was nothing. both of the statues were gone, the valley caved in on itself, and there was no sign of our favorite blonde anywhere.

###Woohooo###

Naruto could feel his body being stretched in all directions. He was in so much pain. He should have known better than to try to use a space/time Jutsu to counter another, but it was his only chance at survival. Right now though, he would take being hit with Kamui. He didn't know how long this had been going on, but he knew it had to have been for a while, as after some time his whole body became numb and he could no longer feel the pain.

What seemed like hours later Naruto could see a light. He didn't know what it could be. Was it a way out of here? Was it Heaven? Or maybe Hell? Right now he didn't care, it was his best chance of leaving this Kami forsaken place. With that he willed himself toward it. He was engulfed in the light and then nothing. He felt the wind in his face, which felt really good, though it was dark and he couldn't see a thing. He realized that his eyes were closed after a few seconds and when he opened them he wished he hadn't. He was free falling towards land. Normally he would have tried to stop or slow his decent by using a Fuuton Jutsu, but his body was in too much pain to move, let alone use a Jutsu.

###WooHoo###

(Four years or so before cannon)

At a certain guild the afternoon was much like it normally is. Natsu and Grey were bickering; Erza was threatening them to stop, only to be dragged into a fight with Mirajane. Lisanna and Elfman just sighed at their behavior. Many of the older members were drinking and playing games. The master of the guild, Makarov, was watching them from the balcony where the S-class jobs were with his grandson Laxus.

"Well, this is quite the fun afternoon. Isn't it Laxus?" Makarov asked the blond next to him.

"Whatever. I think I'm-" he never got to finish.

BOOOM

A loud crash was heard from the distance and an earthquake soon followed. People all over Magnolia fell over. Windows and glasses fell and shattered. Buildings were knocked over and turned into rubble.

"Wha…What was that?" Natsu shouted standing up from falling on top of Grey.

"Yes, I would like to know that too."Makarov said, losing his cheerfulness from earlier.

"Laxus, come with me. We're checking this out." The short old man said as he jumped from the balcony, followed by his blonde grandson.

"I wanna come too." Natsu asked, getting between the Master and the door.

"No, Natsu, you and everyone else will stay here. That is an order." He said as he and Laxus ran out the door. Everyone just stood there, shocked at the fact that Makarov had actually given an order. He never did that unless something was seriously wrong. They became worried for the two and hoped they would come back.

Thirty minutes later both Makarov and Laxus were searching the outskirts of Magnolia for whatever caused the earthquake. They searched for nearly an hour and were about to give up when Laxus found something.

"Oi, old man. I think I found who caused that earthquake." He said as he stood at the edge of a crater.

Makarov ran over to his grandson and looked at what Laxus had found. He stared, breathless, at the destruction in front of him. There was a fifty foot crater and at the center was what looked like a child. Quickly getting over his shock he jumped into the crater followed shortly by his companion. When they got closer they could tell he was really hurt. His clothes were in shreds, there were cuts and bruises littering his body, and it looked like he had several broken bones. He had blonde spiky hair, or what they thought was blond with all the blood, whisker like marks on his cheeks, and a strange headband like thing on his forehead with a piece of metal attached and a symbol that looked like a leaf.

"Laxus, take him to the guild immediately. I'll be there in a little bit. Try to patch him up as good as you can until then."

"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital instead?" Laxus said carefully picking the blonde boy up.

"No. can't you feel the magical aura surrounding this boy?" Laxus never was one to feel a person's magical aura easily so when he focused on the kid for a few seconds his eyes shot open in amazement.

"There…immense." He finally said.

"Exactly. So either he was fighting someone who was stronger than him or he did this to himself. Either way someone is going to try to hunt him down and try to kill or capture him. He'll need all the protection he can get until we are sure nobody will come after him." With that the short old man ran off to the East forest.

"_I just hope Porlyusica will heal him."_ Were his thoughts as he ran.

While he was doing that Laxus made his way to the guild, being careful not to hurt the kid anymore than he already was. As he walked through town he was stared at because of the bloody kid he was carrying. Whispers followed him everywhere he went. Soon enough though he made it to the guild and kicked the doors open and began shouting orders.

"Erza, get a bed set up. Mirajane get the bandages. Lisanna, Natsu, Grey, Cana get the medical supplies from the back, some clothes, and disinfectant." Everyone just stared at him wondering why they would need all that. When they saw the bloody mess in his arms. They stood there shocked, wondering what was going on. Laxus saw them just standing there and got irritated. "NOW!" he yelled, causing everyone to come out of their stupors and get to the tasks he set for them.

###Several hours later###

Makarov and Porlyusica were in Makarov's office discussing the blond boy they had found earlier that day. It was close to sunset.

"So…is the boy going to be alright?" The old man asked.

"He should be. His wounds were already healing when I got to him. The only thing that concerns me is that he hit his head pretty hard doing whatever he was doing to cause that earthquake. Other than that he was just exhausted so he should be fine in a few days maybe a week. But I don't believe he'll wake for at least two weeks. If he does at all." And with that the elderly woman left back to her tree house in the forest.


	2. Answers

It had been nearly a month since the incident where the blond haired teenager was brought to the guild. Him coming had been…shocking to say the least. Within a day all of Magnolia was talking about him. Wondering where he was from, if he was related to Laxus and Makarov due to his blond hair and if he was the one to cause the earthquake, and if he was the one who caused it; was he dangerous?

The mages, especially those that had gotten stuff for the boy when he first arrived, were terrified at the amount of blood that caked his skin and what was left of his clothes. They were truly afraid of whoever had caused that had the possibility of coming after him again, especially those that could easily sense magical aura.

Erza and Mirajane had been put in charge of making sure he was kept as healthy as one could be in the state he was brought in. They made sure he was clean and that his cuts didn't open, though after a day they were baffled when his cuts and bruises were gone. They had told the Master, of course, but he had no idea what could have caused something like that. After a day or so of pondering he came to the conclusion that the boy had some kind of healing magic, which if he did, it wouldn't surprise him as to why he may have been hunted down; healing magic was a lost art and highly sought after by many, the last user died nearly one hundred years ago.

Erza was at first hesitant to help but, because the Master had ordered it she did so. She was curious about who he was. It was strange that one would have blond hair in the world because, as far as she knew, the only ones with blond hair were the Master and Laxus. She too contemplated weather the three were related just like the rest of Magnolia. She was also curious as to what he looked like underneath all the blankets, as the only time he had been out from under them had been when some of the older guys from the guild would give him a sponge bath so he didn't stink up the guild and to get the blood off, and since he was a boy she wasn't allowed to be present at such things. Though since she was a growing teenage girl she did get quite curious about it after two weeks. Just as she was about to take a look, the door opened. Erza quickly withdrew her hand and turned around only to see Mirajane.

"What the hell were you doing just now?" The white haired girl questioned with slightly narrowed eyes.

"N-Nothing, nothing at all." Erza stammered. She was in her usual outfit consisting of chest plate armor, armor shin guards, and an armor skirt. Her hair was in a pony tail and was just long enough to tickle the lower part of her neck.

Mirajane had at first, like Erza, refused to take care of, as she put it, "A weakling like this idiot." She was dead set against it. It took a lot of convincing from Lisanna for her to give in. Though she complained at first, as soon as she got a look at his face when the blood was clear, if someone looked close enough they would have seen a light blush adorning her face. She was wearing he normal clothes as well which was knee high boots, a purple skirt, a criss-crossing dark purple spaghetti strap top(I am a guy and I do my best to figure out what the hell women call their clothes. If I am wrong tell me. Thx.) Her hair was in a pony tail as well with two bangs framing her face.

"Yes you were. You were gonna look at him weren't you?" The blush on Erza'a face was all she needed. " What happened to the 'Prim and Proper' knight? You're just a pervert. Hahahaha" She laughed.

"Oh yea, I saw you staring at him the last time you were in here. You were just itching to do the same thing." Erza whisper/yelled at the white haired girl.

"So you're not denying it?"

"Neither are you!" At that point the two were head to head with lightning coming out of their eyes.

Just before they were going to start fight with weapons and magic someone else came in.

"Erza, Mira-nee Master wants to see you both. Something about a hole in one of the restaurants. He doesn't seem happy." Lisanna said before going on about her day. The two girls stared at each other for a few more seconds before going to the Masters office. What they didn't know however was that the blond boy they were taking care of was awake since Erza had walked in.

Naruto had awoken to a bright light trying to penetrate his eyelids. His first instinct had been to roll over and try to avoid it, however he had sensed someone already in the room and judging by the sent; a girl.

He heard her shuffle around for a few seconds, most likely wondering what she should do. After a few minutes he felt her pull on the covers. She didn't get very far before the door opened and another girl came in. They argued for a few minutes before yet another girl came in and told them that the Master, whoever that was, wanted to talk to them about a hole in a wall at a restaurant. The second the door shut he sat up and took in his surroundings.

He was in a decent sized room. There was a night stand to the left with a small lamp on it, in the far right corner was a small desk and chair, there was a window to his right.

"_Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is falling out of the sky. Did these people find me? What the hell was with that master crap? Is this some kind of cult, or slave ring? I'll have to find out._" Naruto thought as he quietly got out of the bed he was in. he noticed that his wounds were healed and cleaned , as well as had a new pair of pants on; though he didn't have a shirt, so that meant he had been here for at least a few days. He quickly sensed his surroundings and found that there were several people with high levels of chakra, close to ANBU and one that was clearly Kage level. He would have to be careful. He checked his seals on his wrist and thanked Kami they were still intact, with that confirmed he unsealed one from his left wrist.

He slowly made his way into the hall, making sure nobody was there, and made his way towards all the noise. Sticking to the shadows he jumped up into the rafters and watched as the people below him ate and drank. They were strange. They didn't look like shinobi, and they certainly didn't act like them. They also wore strange clothing, though he wasn't entirely sure for all he knew this was normal for civilian clothing in these parts. Oh well, he just had to find this 'Master' person and "politely" ask them where he was.

He continued to watch the strange people for several minutes. They had started a brawl a minute ago and now he could feel some serious chakra flowing from somewhere to his right. When he looked he saw an old man and two girls who couldn't be any older than him, maybe a year or so younger. The chakra seemed to be coming from the old man, and judging by his facial expression he was angry.

"WILL ALL OF YOU STOP FIGHTING!" the old man yelled. "We have a serious problem."

"What's wrong Gramps?" a kid with pink hair asked.

"_Is that kid related to Sakura-chan?_" Naruto thought.

"Our guest has gone missing. Everyone spread out and look for him." The man shouted at them. Naruto believed this to be the opportune time to reveal himself.

"That won't be necessary old man." Naruto said as he dropped behind Makarov and held his kunai to the short man's neck. "Where am I and who are you?" As he asked this many in the guild were preparing to attack him and get the Master away from the blond boy. Makarov just remained calm and answered his questions while holding up a hand telling the guild members to relax.

"You are in the Fairy Tail Guild house in Magnolia, Fiore. I am the third Guild Master, Makarov. It is a pleasure to meet you young man. May I inquire your name?"

"_Hmmm…I have never heard of a country called Fiore. Kyubi how long are you going to pretend to be asleep you stupid Fox?"_

"_**I was really taking a nap you brat, I wasn't faking it."**_

"_Yea, whatever, now tell me, do you have any clue as to where we are? And why the hell do you sound like a freakin girl?"_

"_**Well I have a couple of theories and the most prominent would be that when you tried to use the Hiraishin to escape that Kamui, you somehow managed to jump through space and time, more so than what you normally do, and ended up here. As for sounding like a girl… I AM A WOMAN YOU STUPID BRAT! DIDN'T YOU NOTICE THE DISTICT LACK OF A CERTAIN PART OF THE MALE ANATOMY WHEN WE FOUGHT FOR DOMINANCE OF YOUR BODY?"**_

"_Uhh, ooook. Sorry, I just thought you were a dude 'cause you sounded like one. Bah, whatever we can have this discussion later. Now what do you mean? Like traveling to a different dimension or something?"_

"_**Exactly, you seem to be getting smarter."**_

"_Hey, I never was stupid to begin with. Just ignorant." _Naruto grumbled in him mind.

"_**Whatever. You should probably introduce yourself right about now, everyone I about ready to attack you."**_ And with that the Kyubi sunk back into Naruto's mind and back to sleep.

"Well, are you going to introduce yourself young man." Makarov asked, looking up curiously as to what was taking him so long to answer.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto's response was short and to the point.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Naruto-san. Could you please move this knife from my throat; it's getting kinda uncomfortable." Makarov asked with a smile.

"No. I have no idea if you are going to kill me as soon as I do. You seem to be the leader here, tell them to stand down and back away." Naruto said, moving the kunai closer to the old man's throat and drawing a small amount of blood.

"It's okay we aren't going to hurt you young man. Everyone, do as he says. Naruto would you like to discuss this in my office?" Everyone put their weapons away, although reluctantly. Naruto just gave a small nod, and his captive told him where the office was and the both of them disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

### Makarov's Office###

The two appeared in the office with a swirl of wind and leaves. Naruto immediately dropped the old man unceremoniously onto the ground, bit his thumb drawing blood and went to the door and began drawing seals to make sure no one could enter or hear them.

Makarov, after standing up and rubbing his head from being dropped, turned around to see the boy drawing symbols of the door.

"_Could he know Rune magic like Fried?"_ Makarov thought as he watched Naruto.

"There no one can hear us or get in." Naruto said as he turned around. "Tell me, why am I here?"

"We found you in a crater on the outskirts of town. I'm actually quite surprised you survived. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I'm not sure I should trust you. Everyone who just meets me and says to trust them, usually tries to hurt me later. Why should you be any different?" Naruto asked, remembering when he was younger and people would offer him things only for him to end up in the hospital the next day.

"Hmm, not a very happy childhood was it?" Naruto just continued to stare at him, not revealing anything. "Well I won't ask you to trust me right now. Though I would still like to know how you ended up in that crater."

Naruto just stood there, contemplating on whether or not he should trust this old man. On one hand if he told him exactly what happened he may be able to learn about this world. On the other the old man may be trying to trick him and has already called whoever is in charge of this country. After a few minutes he made his choice.

"I come from another world. I know it sounds strange, but it's the truth. I was fighting in a war and, when I tried to escape a space/time Jutsu, I used another and ended up here."

"What is a Jutsu?"

"A Jutsu is when a person brings together their mental and physical energies to create chakra which can be attacks or defenses. It has many applications outside of fighting but that is what it used for mostly."

"And why, exactly, were you fighting? And better yet why tell me this?"

"I was fighting because it is my job to do so. I never gave a full introduction earlier but, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage and the "Yellow Flash" and Kushina Uzumaki the "Red Death", And Rokudaime Hokage of Konhagakure no Sato. An I am telling you this because I have no idea where the hell I am. You may be able to help with that."

"So you're a warrior then?" at Naruto's nod he continued. "Well you're kind of story isn't all that different from some of the others here. You are welcome to stay, but I must warn you, you probably have killed in the past, correct?" Again Naruto nodded. "Right, well here killing is one of the highest crime, no matter who it is, even if they are a criminal."

For the next couple of hours Naruto and Makarov talked about different things. From Fairy Tail and Fiore to Naruto being a shinobi and Konoha. Makarov informed Naruto that here they had people called Mages and that they were just like shinobi, taking jobs and helping people for a fee. Though only Dark Guilds, those not sanctioned by the Magic Council (Naruto groaned about there being a Council at this point),took assassination requests.

"So would you like to stay here?"

"Sign me up."

**And that's it.**

**Those who are wondering where Gildarts is, on his profile it says that he is hardly ever at the guild and, like Mystogun, takes several jobs at once and doesn't come back for months at a time.**

**Anyway, I will have a poll going on if Naruto should only have Erza or Mirajane too. Remember to vote.**


	3. Relationships

It had been about four months since Naruto had come to the Guild and so far, he thought it was a blast; especially when Natsu, who he now knew wasn't related to Sakura, and Grey would fight; Natsu telling Grey about five minutes into their argument that he was naked again. Something Naruto had no idea how he did, and he was a ninja, he was used to high speed movement but he still couldn't see when he took his clothes off. He just chalked it up to one of those things he would never understand, like how sometimes you can compliment a woman and they get angry at you. Oh well.

He had gotten to know everyone else in the Guild as well. He quite liked Erza and Mirajane, mostly because they reminded him of Tenten and Sakura, respectively. Erza because she used a lot of weapons and Mirajane because of her fiery temper and monstrous strength. He had a few bruises to back that last one up. He liked hanging out with Lisanna the most as she seemed to be the most normal out of everyone there. He had made friends with Elfman as well, who strangely reminded him of a male version of Hinata when she was younger.

He had also taken to 'admiring' some of the female population of the Guild, though nowhere near the extent that his late Master, Jiraiya, would do, but still, he did. He mostly focused on Erza and Mirajane. They were extremely beautiful, and if he had to guess, would only get more beautiful when they reached adulthood. He liked the way Erza was always strict, even if he wasn't one much for rules, he had to give her credit for being able to make everyone in the Guild listen to her; even the older members. Mirajane, well, he really liked her fiery personality, as well as the more…delicate side of her, which he had only seen once since he got there and it was only when Lisanna had to go to the hospital to get over a bad case of Pneumonia. He had to admit; he really liked that side of her and would like to see it more often.

He had already taken several jobs and found a place to stay. His apartment wasn't exactly the best, but for only 50,000 Jewels a month, he wasn't expecting something spectacular; just somewhere cheap to stay in until he saved up enough money to find a better place. He went on some low level demon hunting jobs, and he freely admitted, to Makarov at least, that some of the so-called 'demons' were pretty docile compared to the ones he knew about. He had also been on two bandit raids with a couple of Knights of Fiore. He could say, without a doubt, that they, at least the ones he was paired with, were the most pompous and arrogant fools he had seen since he got there. Always claiming that, since they were Knights of Fiore they were invincible; of course Naruto got back at them for annoying him with all of that gibberish with a few well placed pranks; causing Makarov to ban him from ever pulling a prank on another Guild member or teaching anyone how to do anything remotely like what he did. Naruto had become a solid C-Rank Mage because of these jobs and the Master was going to put forth his name to the Magic Council for promotion to B-Rank as soon as he had spent the mandatory six months with the Guild.

Speaking of the Magic Council, when Naruto had found out they had a Council, even in this world, he had gone ballistic, mentally of course. He had found out that, although they were the ruling force of Mages, they did have a rotation system so that all the power didn't go to their heads, unlike in Konoha. He had sighed at learning this and thanked Kami he, hopefully, wouldn't have to deal with an unruly Council…again.

Erza and Mirajane had taken to watching Naruto whenever they could. Both were impressed when they would watch him train in his magic as they had never seen wind 'magic' before and the only time they ever saw lightning magic was when Laxus would appear and disappear from the Guild and the occasional lightning bolt he shot at Natsu for annoying him by challenging him to fights all the time. When he had taken his shirt off when he got too sweaty both girls, as they had been spying at the same time, realized they had been watching him so intently they didn't notice the other but they did when both had blushed and turned away, coincidently facing each other. Mira, unlike how she behaved when he first got there, believing him to be a weakling, now had some respect for him and his power since, although wind magic is very rare, she knew that it was also very difficult to learn; the fact that he had also learned lightning magic only solidified the fact that he would definitely be strong in the future. Erza was also thinking along somewhat the same lines. Hers' though was more focused on how strong he was and if he would be a threat to the Guild; he had already threatened the Master after all. Though that didn't stop her teenage mind from having the occasional perverted fantasy about her and a certain blond.

What they didn't know was that Naruto knew they were there the whole time and that he was only working on the basics, since, as far as he could see, while magic was extremely varied, there weren't that many very strong types of magic and he most likely never would have to use an S-Rank Jutsu, but he still practiced them just in case he would ever need them, though he did this in the nearby mountains so nobody would see him.

Today we find Naruto and Grey walking towards the Guild after a delivery job to a mayor four towns over.

"So, Naruto, are you ever going to use magic in a battle? I mean you didn't even use any on the bandits that attacked us on the way back." Grey asked curiously. Naruto wasn't one much for using 'magic', as they called it, whenever he wanted. He quite liked the challenge of beating people up with his own two hands.

"Hmm, well maybe if the need ever arises."

"Well I know you can use both wind and lightning magic, which is kind of interesting as most people devote their whole lives to mastering just one type of magic."

"Well, the way I figure it, the more I know the easier it will be to beat my opponent."

"I guess so. Hey when are you goin' to ask out Erza or Mira? You've been contemplating that for a while now, right?" Grey asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked to his blond friend.

"(Sigh)…I'm not sure. I know they both like me in some fashion, but I'm not sure what one would do to the other if I chose between them. They may not show it to me, but I know they're having some kind of competition between them to see who I choose."

"What competition? I haven't seen them do anything." Grey said confused.

"Well, I doubt you would. It's mostly sending me gifts. Like cakes, or clothes. How do you think I got these?" He said, motioning to his wardrobe which consisted of black cargo shorts, an unbuttoned orange and black button down shirt with a crimson tee shirt underneath and slipper like shoes (what Natsu wears).

"That just looks like something you would wear." Not believing him.

"Yea, but look at this." He said opening the flap of the shirt to reveal 'From, Mira' printed just behind the chest pocket. Then he rolled his shorts up to show that, on the inside hem, was 'Erza'. "Now do you believe me?"

"Yea. That's kinda creepy that they know what your sizes are."

"You'd think, but back home; there was this one kid in my class where every girl under the age of eighteen wanted to marry when he was just twelve. He was the heir to an important family in the village." He said when Grey looked confused. " Well, most of them knew everything about him, right down to how _big_ he was; some even made graphs and charts to see how _big_ he would be when he came of marring age. If you ask me, that's creepy."

"Wow, that is really creepy. But back to the whole asking one of them out thing." Grey said, hoping to divert this conversation.

"Oh, right. I may just flip a coin and choose." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. He was stopped in his tracks when Grey pulled him by his collar. When Naruto looked back, Grey was holding a coin in his hand. "Seriously, you want me to choose now?" Grey simply nodded his head and thrust the coin into Naruto's hand. "Heads: Mirajane, Tails: Erza." He then tossed the coin into the air, watching it as it flipped over and over, before watching it fall.

"Just, let the other down lightly, alright?" Grey said as he saw Naruto nod out of his peripheral vision. They both watched as the coin landed, and started to roll around in circles. Then when it stopped the one thing they didn't think would happen, happened.

"It just stopped on its side. Does that mean you're gonna ask them both out?"

"I…don't know. From my experience with women, they don't like to share the same guy. I think I'll just flip it again." Naruto then picked up the coin and flipped it again. It landed on its side again. They flipped it several more times, each time it landed on its side.

"Dude, maybe this is some kind of sign." Grey said, not believing what the coin was doing.

"Yea…you might be on to something there. Agggh! I just know, that somehow, if I do ask them both out, I'm gonna get hit." Naruto said as he slumped over in a slightly depressed mood.

"Good luck with that." Grey said with a grin on his face as he smacked Naruto on the back, causing the blond to fall forward and do a face plant.

"Damn it Grey!" Naruto said as he stood up, while Grey just stood there laughing. The two walked mostly in silence as they entered Magnolia; Grey kept chuckling and Naruto grumbled about it not being that funny. As they were walking Naruto noticed that the town had been reshaped. There was a direct line from the entrance to the Guild with high walls on both sides.

"Uhh, Grey, what the hell's going on?"

"Huh?" Grey then looked around and after a few seconds his eyes lit up in realization. "Alright, Gildarts is back!" He jumped into the air.

"Uh, two things Grey." Naruto said getting the blue haired teens attention. "First: Who's Gildarts and second: Put some fucking clothes on!" Grey immediately looked down to see that he was only in his member swaying in the breeze.

"AAhhh! When did this happen? Naruto, do you have any spare clothes?" The teen asked frantically.

"Yea, yea, just hold on a minute, alright?" Naruto said as he shrugged off his bag before pulling out a skirt he had gotten for just an occasion.

"What the hell? I'm not wearing a damn skirt!"

"It's either this or" Naruto then pointed behind Grey. When he looked there was a police officer making rounds. "You get arrested for public nudity…again."

"Grrr, fine damn it. Gimme the skirt." He said as he snatched it away. He quickly put it on. After it was on he realized one key thing he should have noticed earlier; it was a micro skirt. As he was standing there in shock, a flash went off. He looked up to see Naruto taking several photos with a camera.

"These are going straight to Sorcerers Weekly." Naruto grinned.

"You better gimmie those pictures!" Grey shouted as Naruto took off towards the Guild Hall, with Grey following right behind.

As Naruto reached the doors to the Guild Hall he heard a scream, then a crash, another scream and then the doors came crashing down on him and Grey, who had just caught up to Naruto. Naruto pushed aside the door that was on top of him, only to come face to face with Lisanna helping Natsu up while said pink haired boy had swirls in eyes.

"Damn it, Natsu! What the hell did you break the door down for?" Naruto asked as he brushed the dirt off himself.

"Yea, Squinty Eyes. I know your dumb but even I know you know how to open a door the proper way."

"He just fought with Gildarts…again, and lost…again."Lisanna explained. "Seriously Natsu, you know he's too strong for you right now. Why do you keep challenging him?"

"So I can have a good fight!" He said while jumping up and pumping his fist in the air as if nothing happened. He then noticed Grey. "…Dude, are you wearin' a skirt?"

"Shut up!" Grey growled as he went inside to get his emergency clothes.

"That was a good hit Gildarts!" Natsu shouted as he, too, walked back into the building shortly followed by Naruto and Lisanna.

"Yea, well, just get stronger before you challenge me again." Gildarts said with a huge grin on his face. He then saw our blond friend Gildarts was a tall man at about 6'3" with red hair, and a long black cloak that had high collars and blocked his entire body from view. "Whoa, who's the blond?"

"I'm Naruto. It's nice to meet you." He said as he held out his hand to shake Gildarts'. As Gildarts did the same, everyone was shouting at Naruto not to do it. When they grasped each other's hands, Naruto noted that the taller man was squeezing his hand pretty hard. Naruto believed he was 'testing' him in a way and squeezed back. This went on for a few minutes before they both let go.

"Nice grip you got there."

"Thanks. You got a good one too." Naruto said with a fierce look in his eyes. The redhead just nodded at the compliment.

"Alright, I'm heading out. See you guys in a few months!" Gildarts shouted as he waved back and walked away from the Guild Hall. Everyone shouted their goodbyes as well, especially Natsu as he promised to kick his ass next time. At that time Grey also reappeared.

"So, you gonna do it now?" He asked Naruto once they had sat down with something to eat a few minutes later.

"Ehh, I still think I should give that coin one more try." Naruto said as he pulled out a different coin and flipped it. And flipped it and flipped it, but no matter how many times he flipped it, it always landed on its side. "Man, talk about luck." He heard Grey whisper as he watched.

"Naruto what are you two doing? I hope you aren't gambling as we are too to be doing such a thing." A familiar voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Erza, who was surprisingly not in her armor but instead was dressed in, for some reason, a very fancy dress. It was dull silver with a blue ribbon that tied in the back, accenting her breasts and went down to her knees; she also had on black high heels. Her hair was wavy and her bangs covered her right eye.

"Uh, no we weren't gambling." Grey said.

"Then why were you flipping a coin with such an expectant looks on your faces?"

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Naruto asked, avoiding the question.

"What are you talking about? I got this letter from you yesterday." She said, pulling a letter from a little handbag both just noticed. Grey saw it, looked around and saw Mira walking towards them, also wearing a dress. Hers was a black halter top dress(Thank god for sisters or I would not have known that.) that was skin tight, accenting her assets, both on top and down below that went down to her shins and had slits going from the bottoms to her mid thigh. She also had on a pair of red stilettos (Again sister). Her hair was straightened and came down over her left shoulder. He saw what was going to happen.

"Later Naruto." He said as he sped away from the impending 'doom'. Naruto just watched him and as he was going to look at the letter again he noticed Mira walk up to them.

"What are you doing here?" The white haired teen asked looking at her red haired friend.

"I should be asking you that." She challenged.

"Whoa, ladies, please, no fighting. Now, tell me, what are you doing in dresses. Not that I mind."

"Well I got this letter from you." They both said at the same time. "What? You got a letter? No I did!" They both said at the same time, again.

"Wait, let me see them." Mira handed Naruto the letter that she got and he put both of them on the table and looked at them. They did look very much like his handwriting and he knew only one person that could do this.

"Well, it's a good imitation, but this isn't my handwriting." Naruto said as he handed each girl their letter. Both grabbed them and examined the letters closely, and after several minutes had to agree that, if they had looked this closely before, they would have noticed it as well. Both, although they didn't show it, were really upset. They had both been so excited at going out with Naruto, as they both would freely admit they had a crush on him since about a month ago. Naruto noticed this, even though it was quite subtle.

"Why don't we discuss this somewhere else?" Both girls nodded and they walked to one of the back rooms of the Guild. When they got there both girls sat on the bed and Naruto locked the door.

"So, you didn't send either of the letters?" Erza asked, just for reassurance.

"No, I didn't." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Then what's there to discuss? We just got duped. Hell I bet you don't even like us that way." Mira said as she got up and started to leave. Naruto watched as she turned the knob, but couldn't let her just leave.

"Wait." He said. She paused as she was half way to opening the door. "I never said I didn't like you."

"So, you like me?" Even though she was still facing the door she knew that Naruto had nodded. "What about Erza? You brought her here too." She said turning around to face the two.

"Well, it's kind of complicated hehe." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Then, please, explain." Erza said, as she was also curious.

"Well, you see, you know how you saw me flipping that coin?" Naruto asked Erza, who nodded. "Well, the truth is I couldn't decide who to ask out between the two of you, so I was flipping that coin to decide. But that didn't help as it just kept landing on its side."

"So, you were going to decide who you dated based on a coin toss?" Mira asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes." Naruto squeaked. Mira instantly became enraged and showed it as she did a partial Take Over on her right arm, turning it into an arm with scales and claws. She was about to swipe at Naruto before someone grabbed her hand, stopping her. She turned to see that it was Erza.

"Wait, let's ask him why he likes us first." The redhead said.

"If I don't like his answer, can I beat him up?" Mira asked, to which Erza nodded and Mira smiled a devilish grin. They both turned to him expectantly.

"Alright. I like the both of you. I like strong women and you two are the strongest women I've met since I came here. Of course that's not all I like about you. I like Mira's fiery temper and, when she wants, her gentle side. And Erza, I like how you can make anyone listen to you, even the Master. That's something that's found in a true leader, the type of person I can respect, and in your case like."

"Alright, we're gonna talk about this, so…get out!" Mira shouted as she kicked Naruto through the window.

As Naruto landed he grumbled about knowing he was gonna get hurt somehow.

"Do you believe anything he said?" Erza asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I know I'm not sharing though."

"He seemed to be telling the truth. And he seems to be on the fast track of becoming an S-Class Mage."

"Yea, but still…"

"But what?"

"I'm not sure if we can trust him. Yea we both like him, but we hardly know anything about him, other than he's strong and his name."

"And that he loves ramen."

"That too." Mira agreed.

"Well, we could make him tell us what we want to know and make a decision from there; see who matches him better."

"That's a good idea." Mira agreed wanting to know more about the mysterious teen. "You know, he said he liked us both, what if he wants us both?" Erza looked down with a small blush at the thought.

"Well, I'm not gonna give him up to you, that's for sure."

"Neither am I!"

"Girls, please don't fight. I don't like seeing my friends fight." Both teen girls snapped their heads to the window to see Naruto sticking his head in through it.

"Get in here. We need to talk." Mira said, grabbing his collar and yanking him in.

"What do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked getting up.

"You. We want to know more about you so we know who would be a better match to date you." Erza said.

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like ramen, my friends, and a good fight. I dislike the three minutes it takes to make instant ramen, and traitors. My dream…well I already completed my other one so, I guess to one day have a family." Naruto explained with a grin.

"No, we want to know about your past. We know that somehow, you're the one that's responsible for the crater outside town." Mira said. Naruto looked down, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"My past isn't something I like to talk about."

"What could be so bad? You said you accomplished your dream."

"…All my friends, everyone that I considered family or precious to me…is dead, and I'm partially the reason why." Naruto said. The two girls were shocked to say the least. It was a few minutes before anyone talked again, but then Erza did.

"What happened to them?"

"Do you really want to know?" The two hesitated, but nodded none the less. "Fine, but don't talk until I'm done." Again the two nodded. "Well, I guess the most important thing is, that crater is the result of me coming from my world, to this one. I come from a world where shinobi, who are like Mages, rule. We came together in Hidden Villages. There were five main ones though; Konohagakure, Iwagakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure and Kumogakure. Each of them were the strongest countries in the Elemental Continents. I was from Konohagakure. Each of the main villages, as well as a minor Hidden Village called Takigakure, had a 'secret' weapon that each of the villages knew about and kept the balance of power. These 'secret' weapons were called Jinchuuriki or the Power of Human Sacrifice. These Jinchuuriki had demons sealed within them called the Bijuu. They were from one to nine; nine being the strongest. Sixteen years ago a man came to my village on the night of my birth. My mother was the second Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune; the most powerful demon in existance. Most people in my village didn't even know we had one as it was the most guarded secret of Konoha. Anyway, when a female Jinchuuriki gives birth, the seal becomes weak enough the Bijuu can escape. The man who attacked knew that, and used me as bait to get my father, who was the leader of my village at the time, away from my mother and released the Kyubi onto the village. After a long battle, my dad used the most powerful sealing technique in our villages possession; the Shiki Fujin. It killed him, but he was able to successfully able to seal it into a baby that had just been born; me." At this he pulled up his shirt and focused chakra into his stomach making the seal appear. Then pulled it back down and continued. "My mother died from the stress of having the Kyubi ripped from her body and being stabbed by it protecting me. After that the previous leader, the Sandaime Hokage, the third leader of my village, took me in. A few days later the Council decided, in its almighty wisdom, to send me to an orphanage. Before they did though, the Sandaime made it illegal to tell anyone that I was a Jinchuuriki, that didn't stop them however. And from that day on everyone treated me horribly; if I was lucky they just ignored my existence. When I was twelve I graduated the shinobi academy and became a Genin; the lowest of the shinobi rankings. A couple of years later, after one thing led to another, my Master, the man that, even though I would never tell him, was the father I never had died fighting the leader of a criminal organization comprised of nine S-Rank nuke-nin, or rouge shinobi. He came to my village and destroyed it. I eventually beat him and for a few hours it looked like everything was gonna go back to normal. However, due to the fight, before I got there, as I was on a training mission, the Godaime, a woman I thought of as my grandma, fell into a coma and Danzo, an old war hawk, was elected as the new Hokage. The Raikage, the leader of Kumogakure, called a meeting of the five Kages of the major villages. At the meeting the man who had set the Kyubi on my village declared war on the five villages by saying he would collect the Bijuu, combine them together in his body, and then use the moon to create an eternal illusion so that 'peace' would rein. After a year of fighting I, and some of my closest friends, went to face him. I was the last one alive when I used one of my techniques at the same time he used one of his. The combining energy of two time/space Jutsu, the 'magic of my world, caused me to be…ejected from my world and thrust into this one."

The two girls just stood there as they listened to Naruto's story. Neither one showing any emotion as it went on. It was a completely different story on the inside, however. Mirajane couldn't believe people did this to other, _hell they were people_. Human beings and they turned them into…into…into weapons! Naruto was only a child, a _newborn_ at that when he was made into one. He had even said that he was lucky if they just ignored his existence. Erza was seething on the inside. Due to her…less than pleasant upbringing at the Tower of Heaven, she absolutely abhorred senseless violence against other humans, especially children. It only took her a few seconds after Naruto had stopped telling his story for her to begin crying.

"Wait a minute." Mira said as she began to think. "How do we know if you're really telling the truth?"

"This should be proof enough." Naruto said, already knowing this might happen, as he pulled out a familiar three prong kunai. "This is the key behind the Jutsu that made my father famous; the Hiraishin no Jutsu."Naruto said as he dropped it on the floor and then took another one and threw it out the window. The girls watched as he did this and then a few seconds after he threw one of the kunai out the window he disappeared in a flash of yellow, causing the two of them to mentally drop their jaws. Erza then looked at Mira, who at the same time looked at her.

"I say…truce. At least for now. We share him and see where it goes." The redhead said.

"A truce huh? Well I…?"

**Cliffy. Muahhahahahahaha! Please do not be afraid to press the blue button at the bottom that says "review". It won't hurt….much.**


End file.
